prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Moondogs
The Moondogs were a professional wrestling stable in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and in two Memphis promotions: the Continental Wrestling Association (CWA) and the United States Wrestling Association (USWA). Known for wrestling in blue jeans, sporting shaggy blond hair and beards and carrying animal bones around with them (which they chewed on and used as weapons), The Moondogs became notorious in the CWA and the USWA for their wild, brawl-filled bloodfests where weapons often came into play (essentially the hardcore style). History United States Wrestling Association The Moondogs' success mostly came in the United States Wrestling Association (USWA), with numerous members winning the USWA tag team titles on several occasions during the late 1980s and early 1990s as well as Moondog Spot, Moondog Spike and Moondog Cujo's long running feud with Jeff Jarrett and Jerry Lawler and The Bruise Brothers during their stint in the USWA. Their feud with Jarrett and Lawler was later voted the 1993 PWI Feud of the Year by Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Clash of the Legends Moondog Cujo appeared at the Clash of the Legends show in Memphis (headlined by Hulk Hogan vs. Paul Wight) on April 29, 2007, where he defeated The Barbarian. Members *Moondog King *Moondog Rex *Moondog Spot *Moondog Spike *Moondog Splat With Moondog Spike and Moondog Spot, Moondog Cujo became involved in a long running feud with Jeff Jarrett and Jerry "The King" Lawler in the United States Wrestling Association during the early 1990s. Their feud was later voted the 1993 PWI Feud of the Year by Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Cujo, whose real name was Lanny Keane and who also wrestled in the WWF in the mid-1980s as Cousin Junior in the Hillbillies stable alongside Hillbilly Jim and Uncle Elmer, died of a heart attack in Jamestown, Kentucky on January 12, 2009 at age 48. Others *Black Moondog (aka The Big Black Dog) *Moondog Fido *Moondog Fifi (Dianne Von Hoffman) *Moondog Rover (Paul J. Mcknight) Currently wrestling in St.Louis *Moondog Mange (Jimmy Stone) *Moondog Lonnie Mayne *Moondog Ed Moretti *Moondog Puppylove (Mike Flowers) *Moondog Spot/Spike 1987-1988 (Tony Nardo) *Moondog Nathan (Nathan Brian Randolph) In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **Backbreaker hold / Diving elbow drop combination – WWF *'Managers' **Lou Albano **Downtown Bruno Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Rex and Spot *'International Championship Wrestling (New England)' :*IWCCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Spike and Spot *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Feud of the Year (1992) vs. Jerry Lawler and Jeff Jarrett *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA World Tag Team Championship (14 times) – Splat and Spot (4), Spike and Spot (3), Rex and Spot (3), Cujo and Spike (2), Cujo and Spot (1) and Rover and Spot (1) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Rex and Spot :*WWC North American Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Rex and Spot :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Rex and Spot *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Rex, King & Spot (who replaced King during title reign) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Feud of the Year (1992) vs. Jerry Lawler and Jeff Jarrett External links * WWE.com Profile * Moondog King & Moondog Rex Profile * Moondog Spot & Moondog Rex Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:United States Wrestling Association teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Council teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions